Portable and foldable cots for human use in obtaining a skin tan in either natural or artificial sunlight are well known, but such cots have proven quite uncomfortable for use by individuals who wish to obtain their skin tan while in a face-down, supine position. Such known portable and foldable cots also do not facilitate or readily permit the user to read printed material such as conventional books or magazines while assuming a face-down supine skin tanning position on the cot.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a tanning cot assembly which may be utilized to readily overcome the aforesaid shortcomings of the known prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings, descriptions, and claims which follow.